After All
by Bluebunny2006
Summary: Darien asks Serena out... Why? Serena parents leave for 2 weeks and her high school lets out... And Darien has a kid...
1. Chapter 1

First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…

"Hey, Meatball-Head!" Darien laughed as he and a few of his friends walked by Serena who stood at her locker.

Serena fumed shutting her locker. "Darien Chiba. I HATE you!"

"Awe, come on Serena. I'm only joking." He said as he hugged her.

"What are you doing!" Serena blushed.

Seeing the unbelievable seen as they walked by Raye yelled. "Serene come here!"

"Coming!" Serena pushes Darien off and ran to her friends.

Darien sighed. "See ya' later Serena." He smiles at her.

"GRR!" Serena growled. 'What's up with him today?' Serena thought with a confused frown. Usually he laughed and made fun of her and today hed been acting strange…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

2 hours later

"So?" Mina asked while grinning. "Why was Darien AKA Your worst enemy hugging you?"

"I don't know."

"OH MY GOD! Serena here he comes!" Ami yelled.

"What?" Serena asked and gasped when she saw Darien walking towards her.

"Mina, I have to get out of here." Serena groaned and ducked behind the door.

"Uh… Where did Serena go?" Darien asked looking around.

"She… She… uh… She went to the library!" Raye shouted as she saw Darien begin to look behind the door.

Darien narrowed his blue eyes at her suspiciously. "Sure. Anyways tell her, that I need to talk to her." He sighed and walked away.

"Thank you sooooo much, Raye!" Serena screamed and hugged her.

"Your welcome." Raye smiled.

"Isn't today over yet?" Serena groaned, laying her head on her locker.

"Almost." Came a voice behind her.

The small hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she almost screamed.

"What do you want, Darien?"

"First off quit avoiding me. Then second I need to talk to you." Darien stated and looked at her.

"Go ahead, I'm right here." Serena answered and took her head off her locker to look back at him.

'He goes,' Darien thought and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Well, I'm turning 22 next week. And I really want a girlfriend. Someone who wont use me for my money or good looks," Darien smirked.

"Yeah, and I care why?" Serena asked.

"Cause I was wondering if you'd go out with me… As… Well… Be my girlfriend." Darien looked down embarrassed.

'NO!" Serena's mind yelled.

"Uh…- I don't know what to---" Serena began, but was cut off when Darien's soft lips touched hers.

She stood shocked… Darien ended the kiss and looked at her. Serena blushed.

"So what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend… Yes or no?" Darien asked as the lunch bell rung.

"I… Yes," she spoke before she thought.

Darien smirked and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked as she held his hand.

"To lunch of course. I'm hungry and by the way you eat I know you are…" Darien laughed as they walked in the cafeteria hand in hand.

"Serena?" Came Raye's startled voice.

"Yeah?" Serena blushed.

"Your… Him… Hands- Err, what are you doing?"

Serena looked down. "He's my boyfriend,"

----To be Continued---

A/N: Well… Well… This chapter sucks… But it's the begging of the problem… It probably doesn't make sense to some of you all… But… I dont know. Read&Review and my spelling is awful… Lol…


	2. Chapter 2

Out… Home alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Raye's violet eyes widened than hardened. "Oh." She began. "The girls are gona' flip."

Serena sighed and Darien smirked.

"OH MY GOD! I almost forgot!" Serena screamed.

"Huh?" Darien frowned.

"What?" Raye asked.

"YAY! Today's Friday and Mr. Bach said we were off school for two weeks and my parents are going on vacation." Serena let go of Darien's hand.

"And?" Raye asked again.

"And!" Serena jumped up and down causing the red skirt she had on to go up.

Darien growled as hungry male eyes looked at Serena's legs.

"My parents are leaving on their trip. The best part is, is that Sammy is going with them." Serena smiled.

"Yeah, you'll be home all by yourself." Raye grinned, happy for her friend.

"Hey guys, what's all the yelling about?" Mina asked as she, Ami and Lita walked up to where they sat.

"Nothing, Serena's just happy." Darien spoke.

Ami blinked, then shook her head causing her blue hair to cover her eyes. "Serena what is he doing here."

"Oh… Umm… Wellhesmyboyfriend."

"What!" The three girls yelled shocked.

"Well, he asked me out." Serena blushed.

"But, we thought you hated him?" Ami said.

"I.."

The bell rung.

"Sorry girls but school out for now and me and Serena need to… uh… go?" Darien said taking her hand, leading her away from the table.

"Darien, where are we going? My mom and dad are picking me up. We have to go get me some new things and food, while their going to be gone."

Darien sighed. "Okay well, can I come over tonight?"

"I guess…" Serena blushed.

"Well see you later then." he kissed her lips and walked away.

"Bye," Serena whispered and walked to her house.

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2... I can't believe you all liked it... LOL! Thanks... for the reviews. This was for you guys. I didn't want to finish it, but yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

New clothes and A Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the review…. Thank you… LOL! Anyways here's chapter 3.

Serena was in a store picking out some clothes while her parents were out. Why they wanted her to get new clothes she'd no idea.

"No! To pink!" Serena sighed. How many shirts was she going to go through?

Walking away from the shirts. Srena walked through another aisle, filled with bra's and undergarments.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Serena gasped as she looked at a red see-through night gown "57.59$, wow…Heh I'm getting it." She picked it up and walked over to the bra's.

"Hmm, lets see. " She looked at all the different bra's, there were pink ones, blue, yellow… "Aha! Red and black." She picked up the bra set. The bra had red in-grated flowers in it The bra would cover under her breasts and show only a little of the top half. The undergarment was the same, but they had red strips going down the sides, and flowers were in-grated in the silk as black, unlike the bra being red.

She got her some pants and shirts, and stopped for a second to think.

"Shoes… That's what I need!" She said.

She walked away from the clothes and in to the shoes.

She grabbed a pair of white sneakers, regular white Nikes, and black sandals.

"My house shoes. I almost forgot!" She grabbed a pair of fuzzy, black, backless slippers

She walked to the cashier.

"Wow, there young lady, you've got a lot." A blonde haired, green eyes man smiles. ((A/n: Lol… She had a buggy? ))

"Yeah." Serena laughed/

The young man scanned her items and Serena handed him the money.

4:07pm, Serena's House

"Sweaty, we love you. Keep all the doors locked and stove burners off, when your not using them." Her mom smiled kissing her cheek.

Serena rolled her eyes her parents treated her like a babay.

"Here's 500$, my cell phone number and here's the hotel number if you need us." Her dad kissed her cheek and him and his wife walked out the door.

"Don't catch the house on fire, meat-" Serena smacked Sammy's head.

"Go! Go! Get!" Serena yelled pushing him out the door.

"Butt-Head." Sammy stuck his tongue out at her and Serena threw a shoe at him.

Serena waved 'good bye' as Sammy got in their silver Mustang.

"Bye! Be good Serena!" Her mom yelled before the car drove off.

Serena ordered a pepperoni pizza and a 2 litter of pepsi before she got in the shower.

"Two weeks alone, and no school!" Serena sighed smiling as the hot water washed the last of soap of her slim body.

She shut the shower off and grabbed a towel.

She walked back to her room, dried her long shoulder length hair and her body. She put the black/red bra set on and her red see-through night gown and slipped into her slippers.

Her door bell buzzed.

She ran to the door nearly tripping in the process down the stairs.

The door bell buzzed again.

"Moron." Serena grumbled and opened the door.

"Ahem, damn…looking good." Darien smirked looking her up and down.

"Oh, umm…" Serena blushed.

To Be continued.

A/N: Sorry people I wanted to write more but its 12:00am and I've got school tomorrow. On a Saturday…. No fair! Anyways I hope you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Movies and A Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Oh, umm…" Serena blushed.

"Ma'am here's the p…" The delivery boy blushed at the sight before him. "Pizza…and coke you ordered."

"Excuse me." Serena side-stepped Darien.

The young man blushed even deeper as Serena handed him a 50$.

"Keep the tip." Serena winked.

"T…T…Thanks," the young man stuttered and ran to his corvette.

"Meatball Head!" Darien growled. ((A/N: People forgive me! LOL! But I'm just so use to that name… Meatball head… And she doesn't even have long hair… So ignore it? ))

"Huh?" Serena asked as she and Darien walked back into her house.

"Don't do that again. I'd hate to have to kill someone." Darien hissed, while Serena shut and locked the front door.

Serena shrugged. "Kiss my butt."

"I'd love to."

Serena blushed. "Umm…yeah, anyways are you hungry?"

"Kinda'… Where's your bed?"

"Hey! Pervert! I mean do you want any?"

"Yeah…But you need to be na-" Smack!

"No! AHH! Pizza. Not sex!" Serena screamed annoyed now.

Darien smirked.

"Men!" Serena mumbled, walking to the maroonish couch in her living room. Her parents we're crazy over the color Maroon. The carpet in the living room was maroon , almost every item about it was, besides the entertainment center.

"Your no fun!" Darien pouted.

"I'm not?" Serena frowned. Oh well…I've got an idea! Will you go rent us some movies? I've heard, Treasure… Treasure…Do you know what I'm getting at?"

"National Treasure, huh? Yeah… sure?" Darien frowned.

"Thanks! Here's 50$." ((A/N: She just hand money out like candy…))

"GAH! NO! Keep your money. I have my own." Darien shoved her money back to her.

Serena blinked confused. "Yeah…okay? Anyways… be gone!"

"Nu-uh, you come to!"

"No!"

"yes."

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes." Darien smirked satisfied he's tricked her.

"Ha! Got cha' now lets go!"

Serena smiled and whispered in his ear. "If you go, I'll let you do what ever you want to me when you get back…"

To Be continued…

A/N: Well thank you all for the reviews… But damn you… to the flames! LOL! Yeah… I am so very sorry about this chapter. I originally wrote this story out on paper and now its all mixed up. I hope you like this chapter. I didn't think anyone would read this story. It really surprised me. -cries- What the… -blinks- Anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH… Stay tuned for chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

A Call and A Mad Darien

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Umm… I have nothing to say… On with the story.

Serena smiled and whispered in his ear. "If you go, I'll let you do what ever you want to me when you get back…"

Darien grinned. "Alright, deal." He walked out the door.

Serena sat down, turned on the TV and grabbed a piece if pizza.

"Stupid babies! Give me back my doll!" Angelica yelled on the TV.

"Rugrats." Serena laughed and took a bite of her pizza.

Runs guys, she's after us!" Tommy yelled and ran down a hall.

"Sounds like me and Sammy!" Serena giggled and choked on her pizza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later---- 10:07pm.

The phone in Serena's house began to ring,

Serena shut the television off and ran to the phone, which was in her parent bedroom.

"Hello?" Serena asked.

"Honey it's mom. Are you alright?" Her mother asked over the phone.

"Mom! I'm 17, 11 months and 10 days old!"

"I know… Just checking up on you. I love you, be good. Bye."

"Bye mom, sorry for being grumpy. Love you, bye." Serena hung the phone up.

Serena groaned her parents were, so…so… she didn't know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena was in her room looking at her 6th grade year book when the front door of the house opened and slammed. She'd forgotten to lock it.

"Damn! I hate her!" Darien yelled.

Serena panicked he was mad.

She quickly got up and turned her light out and pretended to sleep.

Darien sighed. That stupid girl didn't even know when to back off. He looked around and Serena was no where in sight.

He laid the movies and his keys down.

Serena heard the stairs creak and dug deeper in her quilt, holding her eyes shut.

"Serena, where are you? I know you're here." Darien came up to a door that said, "Sammy Stay Out." In red letters. He smirked.

The door knob twisted, she gasped and put her head in her pillow.

"Serena!" Darien yelled.

No reply.

"Damn it!" He saw something move, from the corner of his eye.

Poke.

The figure squirmed.

He pulled the white quilt off her,

"Pss… Serena.

No answer.

"Fine, have it your way." He took his shoes, jacket, socks and shirt off,

'He's stripping! Oh my GOD! I'm gona' die.

He pulled his belt off. Zip… His pants fell, leaving him in grey boxers.

Her mattress sunk as new weight was added.

What in the hell was he up to! Serena yelled in her mind.

"I know your up, Serena." Darien's warm breath was now on her neck.

Darien ran his hand up and down her arm. "Your skin is so soft."

Serena sighed.

She leaned against his chest.

Wow, his body is hard… Serena thought with a blush.

Darien smirked. "So you are up, eh?

His warm lips touched her neck.

"I'm up! Gracious! You came in mad… So I…"

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry. I thought…Well, you just wanted to be alone."

"Serena that woman's a whore. She tried to get me to marry her so she could have her money."

"Yeah…Well…I see… Why is that?"

Darien didn't want to answer. He'd asked her to be his girlfriend, for one reason…He had a child. The bitch had left him the baby and asked him for money. Like an idiot he gave it to her.

"Darien, why are you ignoring me?" Serena asked, for some odd reason she felt something was badly wrong.

"I'm not. The thing is… Is that I…."

To Be Continued.

A/N: Yeah… That chapters done… People have been saying that they can tell what's gona' happen next… Am I that… Umm… how do I put this… Given away? I don't know… Well this is where the story starts getting good. The next chapter has… A short lemon of a sort… Do you guys want it? Or should I leave it out? Its not that descriptive… If you know what I mean… And about Darien's birthday… It comes up in about chapter 10 or something. Why? I don't know. I just got it that way. I want to get in the problem… Not everything else… Well, I hoped you liked this chapter… Read and Review…


	6. Chapter 6

Misery And A Break Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

A/N: OMG! I have 31 reviews… Wow… And I didn't think anyone would like this story. Yeah… And I would like to thank some people… (( Heh… ))

PrincessSerenity411: Thank you so much. LOL! I'm so glad you like it. I didn't think anyone would read it.

KeraJeir: Umm… Yeah… Thanks? I'm sorry if you can guess things about the story, sighs

Princess Consuela bananahammock: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you liked it.

Pretty n cute bunny: Thanks for the review. LOL! Its was funny… Hunted down… Heh.

Inuandrave7: Thanks for the review

Eva C: Thanks for the review…

TinkaBell12115: Thanks for the review…

Maryssa321: Thanks… For the review and advice.

Ruby Venus: Thanks for the review!

Anyways everyone else thanks for the reviews.

"I'm not…The things is, is that I.." He didn't finish.

"Is what, damn you! Just…Im leaving." Serena tried to get up, but Darien pinned her under him.

"No your not."

"Let me go!" Serena struggled under his hold, but it was no use, he had her hands above her head and he was looking her straight in the eyes.

"Serena, she tricked me. She had purposely gotten pregnant. The baby's bane is Carolyn Blake Chiba, she's my daughter." His grip tightened.

Serena froze. He had a child? Oh no, no, no, NO!

"Get off me you…you bastard!"

His eyes narrowed. "You females are all the same. All you want is a good fuck!"

Serena felt her eyes begin to water and sting.

"All you females? Im not one of those! I don't want anything! I cant believe you, Darien. I…I didn't know you were like this."

((A/N: Yeah this is where it goes down the drain… sighs. ))

He couldn't take it. He was hurting her. "Serena im sorry."

She kissed him.

He kissed back.

And dum de dum… I'm not doing a lemon.

A/N: Well… That sucked wasn't worth a chapter was it? Oh well… At least now you know Darien… Well have already known he has a child. Anyways review and I'll update Saturday or tomorrow. BYES!


	7. Chapter 7

Regretting The Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Well… Damn… LOL! A lot of people like this story… At least I think so… Anyways I just wanted to update today. I'm sleepy and sore. That's what happens when your stupid and you join JROTC. Stood holding a sign like an idiot and people'd go by giving us dirty look. It was rather amusing. Then it got old… LOL! Anyways…. Dum Dum Dum…. Chapter 7!

9:07am. May 30th 2005

Serena was the first to wake up. Her head was hurting as so was her body.

She sighed, she'd slept with Darien Chiba.

Her phone began to ring. She jumped.

She tiredly walked to the phone and nearly fell over her parents bed. "Hello?" She asked softly.

"Serena its mom, just called to check on you. Are you okay?"

No I'm not okay! Serena wanted to cry.

"Yeah, mom. How's it going so far?" Serena managed to whisper.

"Great. We'll be home in 13 days. So be good , darling.

"Love you mom. Bye." She hung the phone up.

She took a quick shower, put on a pair of her new jeans, and a red shirt that said, "Angel."

White socks, and white Nikes she was out the door.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

He woke up to an empty bed, but he had heard the door slam.

Big mistake he had slept with her. But that didn't matter any longer. She'd been a virgin.

He sighed. One of his best friends, well Andrew, was taking care of his daughter.

Getting out of under Serena's white sheets and quit he took a shower.

He got his boxers and black pants. He slipped them on, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:08am. The Arcade.

"Hey, Serena." Andrew greated her.

"Hey." She forced a fake smile.

"Serena, are you okay?" Andrew asked in worry. She didn't seem to be her normal self that day. Most of the time she'd be screaming and jumping around.

"Fine."

"Okay…"

Serena ordered a biscuit and gravy.

"Say there Serena. Did you know Darien had a kid?" She grimaced.

"Yes. Why?"

He smiled. "Want to see her?"

She cringed.

Andrew walked away.

The door to the arcade opened.

"Serena?" Came his voice.

"Darien…" Serena replied.

"Well, here she is." Andrew smiled showing Serena the baby.

The little kid…Baby had curly, short, black hair. Dark blue eyes and when she giggled the dimple in her cheek showed. And her smile was that of Dariens.

Darien smiled.

Serena frowned.

The baby kicked.

"Darien, how nice to see you." Andrew said.

"Same here." he remarked.

"Wana'., hold her, Serena?" Andrew asked, holding the baby out gently in his arms.

"I guess…" Serena grabbed the baby and it smiled.

Darien put his hands on Serena's shoulders. "She's cute, isn't she?

"Yeah, here. She yours." She handed him the small baby.

"Hey, Sere. Some dude told me to ask you out for him." Andrew said from out of no where.

Darien growled in jealousy. "Who?

" I think his name is Rob?"

"Sad, she's mine." Andrew blinked.

"Oh…Congratulations." Andrew said. 'How odd.' He thought.

Serena got up and walked out the door.

"Hey, Dare is she doing okay? She looks down."

"She'll be fine. Give me Carolyn's things. I have to go." Darien replied standing up.

"Alright, be right back."

His child was adorable. But it wasn't here. No, not hers.

'You females are all the same.' His words were still fresh in his mind.

"Serena. Hey. What's up?" Raye asked from behind here, Serena jumped.

"Oh…Hey, nothing. You?"

"Same."

"Cool."

"What's wrong?" Worried, Raye asked.

"He had a child.

"Who?"

"Darien."

"Oh, my, god. Don't be sad over that!" Raye frowned astonished. Serena looked down. Not her usual seld.

"I'm a dead beat."

"What! No!" Serena turned and looked her in the eyes.

"I slept with him."

"What!" Raye screamed….

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Well…There's chapter 7... I want to thank sexylusifer, for reviewing my story! LOL! I really love your stories. I might be updating until sometime next week…. So, yeah… Just review. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Telling?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…

A/N: Umm… Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry that this story is going by so fast… Maybe in later chapters I'll slow it down. I wanted to update earlier, but there's been so much going on… Blah, Blah, Blah… Like any of you care? Anyways here's chapter 8. Read and yeah… Review.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

"You heard me Raye. I-I…" Her sobs broke her voice.

"Serena?" Raye had never saw her this hurt before. She was always smiling…. Never crying.

"Pr…Promise you wont tell anyone?" Serena asked in a weak whisper.

"Promise." Raye smiled.

"Thanks…"

Raye sighed and looked at her watch… 'Oh my goodness!' She thought. "Sere, I'm so sorry, but I have to get to work." Raye gave Serena a quick hug and ran down the sidewalk.

5:07pm. Serena's Room

Serena hadn't seen Darien since, their run-in at the arcade. She didn't care though. He was probably out with his child.

She sighed, she was acting childish.

"Why am I, acting like a kid? I don't need him or anyone else!" Serena screamed as she walked to her stereo and turned it on.

Do you believe in love after love? I can feel something inside myself…I- Serena turned it off.

"Dammit! Damn!" Serena jumped on her bed frustrated.

The door bell rung.

"Go somewhere!" Serena wanted to yell at who ever it was.

She groaned as she walked to the door. "What is-" It was him.

----

To Be Continued.

A/N: Well… Did you all think that chapter was stupid? GAH! I'm half asleep anyways. I just wanted to get a new chapter out. I'm sorry if you think it's corny. I'll try and update sometime this week… I think… I'm just so busy anymore. Amway's read and review. The song "Love After Love" (( I think that's the title )) Isn't mine. Its by Cher so yeah…


	9. Chapter 9

Stay Over

A/N: Yeah… Hi people. Sorry, that you all are saying the chapters are to short. But I hate long chapters, takes so long to read them, and after awhile I get bored. But… I will try and make this chapter long. Thanks for the reviews.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

"Hey…" Darien's said as he held his daughter in his arms. She was giggling, flopping her small arms and legs.

"What?" Serena asked.

'I give up,' Darien thought with a sigh.

"Nothing," he began to walk away.

"But…" Serena began to panic. "Don't we need to… talk?"

Darien smirked. 'Got her.' He thought amused.

"Yeah."

They all 3, (( Baby being carried)) walked inside Serena's house.

"Serena." Darien sighed after they got in. "I need help with her."

"And…"

Darien really badly wanted to strangle her at the moment. He sat Carolyn on the couch.

"Why… Huh? Darien, you look like your going to kill me!" Serena shrieked as he grabbed her left arm and pulled her to her room.

"And?" He mocked her statement from earlier.

She gulped. Adrenaline flew through her body. She was excited… Serena rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Come with me to my house. Call your parents and say your going to spend a few nights at a friends."

"Why?"

"Just do it…I've missed you. Come on. We'll have fun." Darien smiled with a wild spark in his eyes.

Serena blushed. "Uh… Umm… Okay. I think?"

"Good, now get things ready." He kissed her and walked back down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien's House. 9:09pm.

Serena really didn't know why she'd said that she would go with him to his house for a few days. 'I think he's using me…' She frowned and huffed a groan.

Serena looked up as the car stopped.

A… Well his house looked like a mansion. About three bedrooms bigger than her parents house.

His place stood in the middle of no-where. It was made of brick and had a huge wooden oak porch.

"We're here. Get Carolyn for me." Darien yawned before he got out of his truck.

The baby was sound asleep as Serena picked her up, out of her car-seat.

Serena smiled, and the little girl shifted in her arms.

"Your so cute." Serena whispered to the child and walked inside Darien's house..

"Her rooms upstairs to the left. I just got them to do it, the day I found out about her." Darien's voice came.

Serena walked up the stairs, to a room with a white door with small baby animals on it.

The room was adorable. The carpet was a light pink, and the walls a darker pink. Small zoo animals were also imprinted on the walls.

A crib caught Serena's attention. She walked to it and put the sleeping baby in it.

Serena hadn't realized Darien was watching her, until Serena pulled a small, pink blanket over the sleeping baby.

Tears were threatening to fill her eyes, as she rubbed a hand over Carolyn's black hair.

Darien smiled it seemed, Serena was falling for the kid.

Serena quietly stepped out of the room and turned the light off.

"Serena," Darien said before he pulled her to him.

"She's so small…" Serena whispered in a small voice.

"Yeah, and she has my looks." Darien smirked.

"No… She's cuter." Serena laughed at her own remark.

"Hey! I resent that," Darien laughed while they walked together to his room.

"Darien?" Serena asked.

"Hmm?" He said, walking to his bathroom and grabbing a pair of boxers.

Serena blinked. She was falling in love with him and she'd about said it.

"Nothing." He shut the door.

"Damn! I forgot my bags!" Serena said to herself.

Sighing she pulled her shoes, shirt and pants off.

The door opened to the bathroom. Serena ran and hide under Darien's, black covers. She was still a little shy to let him see her in only her bra and panties.

"Serena? I'm going to lay-" He smirked she was already in his bed.

"What?" Serena asked as he slid under the covers.

"Why're your clothes on my floor?" Serena blushed.

" I don't want to sleep in them."

He yawned. "Well, if I wasn't so tired. I would have took them off for you."

Serena smiled. "Oh, well."

He kissed her and pulled her to his chest. "Good night."

Serena lay comfortably in his arms. She felt warm, loved… and safe. She closed her eyes.

---------

A/N: Well, if this wasn't long then I'm sorry. LOL! I updated early. I'll update sometime this week, or maybe this weekend… Bye.


	10. HELP!

… Umm, so… I've not updated in forever I know. This story isn't close to being done and I'm out of ideas… LOL! Umm, can you all give me a few ideas? Please and thank you. Bye!


	11. The Park Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…

0oooo0

A/N: Umm… Well yeah… Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter… Thanks for all the reviews, And Happy Thanksgiving.

0o0

Serena sighed as she walked back up the stairs. She was now fully awake… Knowing if she got back in bed she wouldn't sleep.

She smiled. Carolyn was such a cute baby.

Opening the door to Darien's room she walked in and went to the bathroom. She turned the bathtub knobs to hot and started the shower. Shutting the glass door to keep the water from hitting the floors, she took her… What was left of her clothes off.

A chill ran through her body as the hot water socked her head to toe. Her eyes closed. How many days did she have left here? She thought… A week and a couple of days she knew that much.

Her eyes came wide open. When was the last time she had talked to her parents? What about her friend had they gone by her house? Had they thought she was missing and called her parents?

"No!" Serena yelled paranoid.

Washing her hair she began to relax. Her nerves were in such a mess. Darien… The baby… And everything else to add to it.

What was she going to do; when her parents got back? What was going to happen if she ever saw Carolyn's birth mother? She had no clue. All she knew now was where she stood.

Sighing she washed her body and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel from the shelf in front of her, she wrapped it around her body.

Okay… So clothes. She needed clothes. All hers had been left out in the car. She groaned. Great.

She walked back in the room and looked at the bed. Darien was awake, looking at her.

Serena blushed.

Darien smiled. "You have no clothes here… Do you want to borrow some of mine?"

"Yes… "

"Alright. Look in my top dresser door…some of my ex-girlfriend clothes where left over here." Darien hesitated, but said.

Serena stood shocked… Ex-Girlfriend… She had been in his room? Maybe even his bed? What could she say? She needed the clothes. Hers were out in his car.

"Okay." She walked over to his dresser and opened the door. Different women clothes were scattered in it. She grabbed a pair off regular jeans and a white tank top. She pulled the towel off; walked in the bathroom grabbed the bra and put the clothes on.

She went back in the room and looked at Darien. Her hair was now brushed and hung over her shoulders. "Do you want to take Carolyn out today?" She asked.

Darien got out of the bed. "I guess. Where do you think we would go?"

She thought for a second. "I don't know. Maybe to the park. We could stop and get something to eat."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll go take a shower. Get her ready."

0oooo0

The morning sun was bright. The air was warm. The sweet smell of cut grass and roses filled the air. It really was a good day to go to the park.

Carolyn sat in the back of the car in a car seat. She giggled and looked at her brown, teddy bear. Serena and Darien sat up front. Darien drove as Serena looked out the window.

The windows were down and soft breezes blew throughout the car.

They stopped at a red light. The light turned Green and he turned the car into another lane.

"The traffic is heavy today." Darien said to Serena.

"Yeah."

Turning left around a corner, Darien parked.

The Alabama State Park was huge. Different slides stood around the play ground. Different swings, swung kids around. Parents sat at benches and chatted to one another, laughing as their kids yelled at them. Different steel, animals on poles, rocked back and forth.

Serena smiled as she opened her door and got in the back and unbuckled Carolyn. Carolyn laughed and kicked her small shoes.

Darien grinned and looked to Serena. "She's a playful one."

Serena laughed. "Yes, she is."

They walked together, Serena carrying Carolyn and sat at a picnic table.

"Do you think they have a restraint or something around here. Maybe foods stand?" Darien asked, looking around.

"I don't know. But I'm hungry, Carolyn's already ate."

"Hmm… Alright. I'll be right back." Placing a quick kiss on her lips, he made his way out of the park.

Serena looked at Carolyn and smiled. "Do you want to go play?" She asked the baby.

Her answer was a small giggle.

0o0

End of Chapter

A/N: I hope you liked this one… As I mentioned above. I didn't know where to put the story. I wanted it out in the country though. I looked at my previous chapter and come to realize they have sucked… I have no clue how to end this story, but it is no where near done. Amway's, read and review. Bye.


End file.
